


【DMC/DV/HPAU】From Pillar To Post

by Fatek



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatek/pseuds/Fatek
Summary: 如果DMC的故事发生在魔法世界。充满个人理解的DV，HPAU，会是个长篇。不会坑但会更得很慢。真·小学生文笔，尽量做到写出的是人话。从未尝试过写作，希望不会雷到大家（土下座）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文出现的任何没有名字的角色都是NPC，所有地名店名都是瞎编的，希望不会有太强的出戏感。

英国虽然是个多雨的国家，但多雨的日子只留在秋冬季节。这一年的夏天很反常，明明到了7月份天空却不见晴，路上的行人都会咕哝一句：这该死的天气。  
位于英国中部的曼彻斯特的一个小镇街角有一家书店，它和马路对面的家庭餐厅一同属于镇孤儿院的名下。世道低迷，一些公立的福利设施单靠政府拨款和社会的资助实在难以维持，不得不开发第二产业。当然，这本是违规操作，不过镇民大多理解福利机构的难处，不仅对违规闭口不谈，还会多加关照这两家店。  
当然，也不是所有人都这样。  
家庭餐厅油漆剥落的门被嘭的踹开，一个红鼻子老头踏了进来。一个十四五岁的少年在门口负责接待，声音有些颤抖：“请问先生您需要点什么？”  
红鼻子显然是醉了酒，嘴里说着胡话：“给我酒！要最有劲的那种！”说着就拉开了凳子大大咧咧地坐了下来，邻桌的客人发出了不满的嘀咕声。  
“快去叫托尼来，他能处理。”厨房的嬤嬷闻声赶来，低声吩咐旁边呆愣着的孩子。孩子从厨房后门一溜烟跑了出去，片刻之后领着一个银色头发的男孩子进了餐厅。  
“又发生什么了？”他的眼神扫过红鼻子，“一个醉鬼，显而易见。”  
红鼻子扯着餐厅的小碎花桌布大声地擤着鼻涕，隔壁餐桌上的客人将椅子挪远了些，凳子腿和老旧的木板摩擦发出了刺耳的声音，其他客人的眼睛里面已经显示出了不耐烦。  
“嘿老头儿！我们这里可不是什么酒吧！”银色头发的男孩子走近红鼻子的椅子，“而且你打扰到别的客人了，想要喝酒就去别的地方吧。”  
“别废话小子，我就要喝酒，就在这儿！”红鼻子把身体往椅子深处一丢，脚勾住椅子腿，大有喝不到酒就不走了的架势。  
男孩轻轻笑了一声，向身后的其他孩子比划了一个无奈的手势。“拜托了托尼，你是我们这儿唯一能处理这件事的。”他身后的一个小女孩说，其他的孩子也用期待的眼神望着他。  
“好吧，那就——嘿那是什么！”男孩手指指向门口，孩子们也一同望过去，红鼻子和客人们的目光也随之转移。但门口什么事情都没发生。等孩子们的视线转回来时，托尼不知道什么时候站到了红鼻子的椅子后面，双手紧紧抓住椅背。  
“什——”红鼻子吃惊地转头过去，却被惯性按住了脑袋。男孩像推超市购物车一样推着椅子，无视了粗糙地板带来的摩擦力一路向前冲，推到餐厅门口时红鼻子大叫：“快停下快停下！”男孩像没有听见似的继续狂奔。  
“真是咄咄怪事，餐馆的旧内旋式餐厅大门当时居然被风吹得向外开。”当时在场的嬤嬷拍着胸脯回忆道，“不过既然是发生在托尼身上的话那就没有什么可奇怪的了，毕竟他就是那样一个神奇的孩子。”  
托尼一路推着椅子，穿过马路，把红鼻子用惯性甩在了街对面的长椅上。“你这个——哎这里有酒！”红鼻子看着长椅边上散落一地的酒瓶子，看上去似乎还有些液体在里面，便忘记了自己要说的话，撅起嘴巴向瓶口伸去。  
男孩搬着椅子回到餐厅里时受到了热烈欢迎，孩子们围着他又笑又叫，仿佛他不是解决了一个酒鬼而是打赢了一场战争，嬤嬷向他点了点头，便又回到了厨房。客人们在这个小插曲后又继续用餐，只不过气氛更加融洽了。  
“哦拜托，下次不要再叫我解决这样的事情了。”托尼夸张地撇了撇嘴，把椅子放回了原位，转身便走。  
“得了吧，你看看你自己的表情，明明还在笑。”身后传来孩子的声音。而刚才拜托托尼帮忙的女孩子则不吭声，她还在疑惑他用了什么手段让椅子能像滑板一样溜走。

第二天清晨，托尼在孤儿院的厨房吃过一碗燕麦片，揉着眼睛往书店走，今天又是他当班，他打算在客人多起来之前在前台的桌子前面补觉。  
在拉开玻璃门外部的卷帘门后托尼又发现了一封信——正如这一周以来每天早上发生的一样，他不用拿起来就知道这黄色羊皮纸信封上面由翡翠绿色墨水写了一行字，内容为：

大曼彻斯特郡  
罗奇代尔区  
比安路11号  
塞特书店  
但丁·斯巴达先生收

拆开就会看到里面不知所云的句子，包含着一所叫霍什么次的戏法学校、用猫头鹰传递书信之类的疯言疯语。也许是骗子或者哪个马戏团的广告吧，托尼嗤笑着，把信撕成了碎片。  
不过为什么信的到来每日都这么准时？要知道每日托尼上工的时间是不固定的，但信依旧会在在他每一次掀开卷帘门时等他。并且最重要的是——“叮铃！”  
门铃响起，预示着新的一天，新的客人。但丁收回思绪，脸上挂出笑容转向门口：“欢迎光临，请随便看看。”  
推门进来的是一位40岁左右的女士，戴着眼镜，一头栗色的短发垂在脸颊两侧，穿衣打扮仿佛美国牛仔片的快枪手。她没有像普通顾客一样去书柜旁边看书，反而径直向柜台——向但丁处走去。但丁仔细打量这位女士，发现自己从未见过她。  
“你一定就是但丁·斯巴达先生没错吧。”女士开口了，她的说话声音有些粗哑。  
“不，女士你一定是搞错了，这里没有什么叫但丁的。”托尼平静地回答，心却如擂鼓一般砰砰直跳。她一定知道些什么！  
女士嗤笑一声，斜靠在柜台上。（但丁觉得如果不是因为书店里禁烟，她肯定会来上一根。）“自我介绍一下，我是妮尔·戈尔多斯坦，霍格沃茨的城堡管理员，所有身边没有成人巫师陪同的适龄学生都由我来拜访。由于斯巴达先生你的猫头鹰迟迟没有回复，再加上你的身边并没有成人巫师陪伴，所以学校派出我亲自出马来询问你的情况。”她叹了口气，显然对这些无聊的跑腿十分不满。  
托尼听完妮尔女士的话，从喉咙里爆发出来一阵笑声：“拜托！不是吧！来真的？这可不怎么好笑啊女士，难道真的会有那么一座巫师学校？假设我真是那位‘但丁’先生又该去哪里读书呢？镇南边的马戏——”  
托尼的话止住了，他看见妮尔从裤子后腰处抽出了一根十英寸左右的细长棍状物，用手来回地旋转把玩着，仍属于少年的托尼没有抵挡住好奇心，目光跟随着那根木棍不断的移动。  
“难不成每次都得这样吗？”她小声咕哝了一句，用棍子指向柜台上满是灰尘的笔筒。随着一声清脆的响声，原本笔筒在的地方出现了一只毛色杂乱的猫，再一挥，猫又变成了鹦鹉。鹦鹉在书店里面飞来飞去，妮尔跳起来抓住它，再递给托尼的时候，它又是一个笔筒了。  
托尼吹了一声口哨，大声的鼓起掌来。他的脑袋里很乱，隐隐约约的想起了什么，又好像什么都没有想起来。  
“霍格沃茨能教给你的不止这些”妮尔眯起了眼睛，显然对小观众的掌声很受用，“要是想来，明天的这个时间来书店，我带你去买上学用的东西。”  
她顿了一下，环顾四周，书店并不是刻意营造的陈旧氛围看起来有些扎眼，“当然，不用担心，对于家庭困难的学生学校会有额外的补助，学习成绩优秀也可以额外申请奖学金。即使你的成绩不理想也会有勤工俭学的机会，学校里的其他老师都愿意多个助手。” 她的语速快了些，目光飘忽，一幅赶时间的样子。  
“如果没有什么问题的话我想我该走了，等一下还有几个新生要我登门。”  
“请等一下戈尔多斯坦女士！”托尼出声叫住了她。  
“什么事斯巴达先生，时间就是金加隆，麻烦你长话短说。”  
“请问……”托尼抑制住自己的声音，不让其表达出过分的激动，“请问你知道有新生叫‘维吉尔·斯巴达’的吗？V-E-R—”“抱歉，我负责登门的新生里没有叫这个名字的。”妮尔摇了摇头，“都是‘斯巴达’，这位维吉尔先生是你的—”  
托尼摇了摇头，跌回柜台后的椅子：“没什么，忘了吧。”  
“好吧，那么明天见，斯巴达先生。”  
门铃声响起，女士的身影消失在了门背后。


	2. 2

托尼·雷德格雷夫——但丁·斯巴达做了一个梦，梦里有远山、木制的谷仓、大片的庄稼地和在这之间渺小得不像样子的双层小屋，这是他的家。  
当时的但丁总是很早就出去玩（他称之为探险），傍晚才回家，膝盖部分的布料也总是缝缝补补，这是他与短裤和磕破的膝盖妥协后的结果。  
和但丁相反，维吉尔总是十分安静，他是但丁的双胞胎哥哥。谨言慎行、乐于阅读，维吉尔是那种会讨学校老师欢心的学生，虽然兄弟俩一天学也没有上过。母亲伊娃一个人包揽了所有的工作，包括家务、农活与兄弟俩的教育。  
伊娃对兄弟俩教导过很多东西，从拼音写字到简单的算术。有一次她在给他们念书，内容介于童话和寓言之间，维吉尔突然问道：“妈妈，什么是城市？什么是学校？”  
“城市就是很多人一起生活的地方，学校是孩子们学习知识的地方。”伊娃回答道。  
“就像我们现在这样吗？”  
“对，就像我们现在这样。”  
“那么我们为什么不住在城市里呢？”但丁问道。  
“外面很危险，现在还不是时候，等到一切都结束后我们就……”伊娃止住了话头，眼睛望向窗外，越过田野与远山，望向了更远的某个点。当她在干农活的时候、缝补衣物的时候、睡前拥抱兄弟俩的时候，她的眼神总会望向远处的一个不知名的点。她在思念着兄弟俩的父亲，她的丈夫，斯巴达先生。  
维吉尔注意到了伊娃的神情，用胳膊肘怼了怼但丁。但丁回望过去，指了指大门，维吉尔点点头。  
“妈妈！下课的时候到了，昨天说好了下课就要带我和维吉去镇子上呢！”但丁从椅子上蹦下来，双手扣住伊娃的手来回摇着，把她从思绪中唤醒。她笑了一下，合上手里的书站了起来。  
“好了，该到你们最期待的外出时间了——哦对了，家里面的面粉还剩多少？”但丁听话又跑到了厨房里面，维吉尔在收拾桌子上的笔和书本。  
“一点也不剩了！”  
伊娃表情有些苦恼：“要是买面粉的话就不能同时带上你们两个了，家里的蔬菜也剩的不多了，我可载不动那么多东西。”  
但丁和维吉尔面面相觑，两人都在对方的眼中看到了不服输的自己。伊娃离开房间去做出门的准备，两兄弟立马展开了一场无声而又激烈的比赛：但丁用体重压制住哥哥，双手揪住维吉尔的脸向四周拉扯；维吉尔用胳膊肘擒住但丁的动作，单脚勾住弟弟的小腿向旁边一拉。于是两个人就都倒在了地上，就这样你上我下地翻滚着。  
“维吉你上次明明去了一整天！”“我那是买了一整天的必需品，你上次居然买了一堆零食回来！”“明明你也吃得很开心！”  
伊娃收拾好了出门的东西，看到兄弟俩在门口等着她：“你们决定好了吗？”  
但丁满脸不高兴地指着维吉尔说：“是维——”“是但丁。”  
但丁睁大了眼睛看向他的哥哥，他的哥哥把头别了过去，小声说道：“别忘了带零食回来。”但丁忍不住抱住了他，衣服底下藏着的伤让二人同时倒吸一口气。维吉尔从怀抱中抽出手来揉乱了但丁的头发：“快去吧。”  
伊娃和但丁在附近小镇的集市上买了胡萝卜、芫荽、甜菜和面粉，快要回去的时候他们又在甜品店驻足，但丁给维吉尔带了草莓挞。“可惜冰淇淋到了家就化掉了，带不回去。”  
他们回去的时候正是黄昏。  
夕阳灼烧着山谷，归巢的乌鸦时远时近地叫着，目光所及之处聚集的鸟雀四散飞走，在如同凝固住的空气里挣扎。  
黑雾爬上了夕阳，有一些刺鼻的东西在空气中发酵。伊娃意识到有些东西不对劲，但又说不上来是什么：“但丁，抱紧我，我们要快点赶回家。”但丁有些疑惑，但也照做了。  
天色不正常地暗了下去，四周的草丛仿佛是一个个身披黑色斗篷的人影。伊娃害怕极了，但她依旧要努力使自己的声音镇定下来：“但丁，我平时要你带的项链现在在身边吗？”  
“一直戴在身上呢！”  
“握紧项链，把后面的东西都丢掉，咱们快点回家找维吉尔。”  
一阵急促的鞭子抽打声，接着是无数同样的声音响起。  
急促地喘息，紧张和恐惧引起的瞳孔放大让所有东西都变得模糊。  
那时响彻山谷的警报声就像——  
闹钟响个不停，但丁从床上坐了起来，汗水打湿了他的衬衫，他像在床上经历了长跑一样喘着粗气、头痛欲裂。  
“妈妈、维吉尔……”  
但丁用凉水洗了脸，勉强找出了一身不破旧的衣服，毕竟今天是他与妮尔约好买上学用的东西的日子。对于霍格沃茨的存在但丁还半信半疑，但她说话的内容流露出，似乎尝试一下也不是什么坏事。  
但丁比约定的时间稍早一些来到书店，这里已经暂时不归他管了，孤儿院的嬤嬤们刚听说托尼“被一所拥有奖学金的全寄宿制的学校录取”时还有些担心，但在他的强烈要求下也只有同意，托尼可以在假期继续回到孤儿院生活——假如孤儿院没有因为经济问题倒闭的话。  
空气中传来鞭子抽打的声音，但丁的手向身后伸去。他今天穿了一身过于宽大的外套，袖口有些长。  
“早上好斯巴达先生，你来得挺早，我还以为像你这样年纪的孩子喜欢多睡一会呢。”  
“平时我倒是挺喜欢睡懒觉的，不过今天可是和女士你有重要的约会啊。”但丁从裤兜里拿出钱包，“那么女士，我们该去哪买我上学用品呢？”  
妮尔打量了一下他，点点头：“我们去伦敦，那里有个百分百由巫师经营的商业街。”  
但丁在心里默默地回忆了一下英国地图，有些迟疑地开口：“要是这样的话我想我们得快一点出发了，火车站离这儿可不近，更别说曼彻斯特离伦敦可有将近两百英里。”  
妮尔笑了一下：“哦斯巴达先生，我们不需要用那个，幸好昨天提前申请过……”后半句但丁没有太听清，他看见妮尔从上衣里拿出一块黄铜制的怀表，表壳上作为浮雕的星星正在缓慢地流动着。妮尔按开怀表，眯着眼睛看了一下时间，扣上表壳，把怀表伸到两人中间。  
“时间差不多了，把手放在表上斯巴达先生，我们要出发了。”  
但丁犹豫了一下，把手搭了上去。等待了十几秒后突然肚脐处传来一股力量把他向后钩去，但丁下意识地想要松手，但手掌像被粘在表上似的纹丝不动，他的眼前像放映机出了问题的电影一样不断地闪过，最终定格在了一条无人的小巷。  
但丁向后退了两步，左手捂住额头，表情有些茫然。  
“表现不错，不少成年巫师用门钥匙都会吐，这些可怜人只好改用飞路网出行了，可惜这几年飞路粉的价格一直降不下来。”妮尔把表揣进口袋，边看着但丁的状况边解释道，“这些都是巫师的日常出行方式，其他的还有扫帚、飞毯什么的，你要是在霍格沃茨继续学习，还可以学会把你整个人凭空带到另一个地方的法术——感觉好些了吗？”  
“好些了。”头晕缓解之后，他们就走出小巷，但丁观察着周围，发现自己身处伦敦的一处看上去靠近市中心的地方。人来人往，车水马龙。  
这就是那个“百分百由巫师经营的商业街”？  
拐出小巷几百米，但丁发现了一处与繁华的市中心不相匹配的地方，他扭头看向妮尔，她点点头。  
“那是破釜酒吧，我们从那里进去。那些不会魔法的人，我们叫他们麻瓜，他们看不见它的。”  
他们快速地穿过昏暗的酒吧，那里的人穿着稀奇古怪的衣服，似乎对但丁这种理论上不应该出现在酒吧的小客人兴趣缺缺，倒是有几人和妮尔打招呼，妮尔也点头示意。  
“巫师和麻瓜一样，也有坏人存在。”在后院敲打着砖块的时候妮尔说着，“不过斯巴达先生应该不需要我多嘱咐了吧。”她看了一眼但丁，但丁对她抱以微笑，破釜酒吧后院满是灰尘的砖墙缓缓打开，露出了背后喧闹的小巷子。  
“欢迎来到对角巷。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很想写出梦境到最后变得恍惚的那种感觉，不知道表达出来了没有。  
> （被5SE刺激到了于是突然更新）


End file.
